Kickin' It: The Sixth Sense
by 88Madison88
Summary: AU: Touch. Taste. Hear. Smell. See. Fear. Rudy Gillespie is Seaford's famous child psychologist. But he's soon wounded by an ex-patient. Next fall, he meets Jack Brewer, a fearful and timid 15 year-old who has the same struggles like Rudy's last patient. Jack also has a secret that has cursed him with a sixth sense. Rudy's his only hope. I DONT OWN KICKIN IT OR THE SIXTH SENSE! R


**Hey hey hey! What it do my fellow readers? I know this isn't another chapter for Save Me, but please give this story a chance! I've wanted to do a Kickin' It fanfic based on one of my favourite movies The Sixth Sense. It's basically a cover of the movie. :) You guys should definitely watch it! Anyway, this chapter is just the intro for the movie, but if you want me to continue, it will be more interesting as the story goes on. Also, I'm going to add some of my own ideas and stuff in the story like a Kick pairing ;) But that won't come until later in the story. Anyway, sorry for this looooooong AN. Enjoy the first chapter of The Sixth Sense!**

**I don't own Kickin' It or The Sixth Sense**

* * *

**No One's POV**

It was a very special night in the Applebaum-Gillespie household.

Bethany Applebaum was walking downstairs to the cellar to get some old wine for her and her husband, Rudy. Suddenly, Bethany felt an eerie chill brush against her, but brushed it off because she knew that Rudy had been meaning to fix the air conditioner. She immediately went upstairs to grab some sweaters and join her husband in the living room so they could celebrate this amazing night.

You see, Rudy is a psychologist for children and was rewarded a plaque from the city of Seaford for his amazing dedication to helping children and their families through anything. He's made sacrifices and put his job before him and his wife to show that he was committed to helping children and families in need.

"There you are." Rudy said smiling at his wife when she entered the living room. "I was starting to think that I lost you."

Bethany just laughed quietly while playfully rolling her eyes.

"I just went to get some Chablis and some sweaters." She threw Rudy's University of Seaford sweater to him and put her white shrug on over her lilac dress.

"By the way, did you fix the air conditioner?" Bethany asked.

"I checked it and there was nothing wrong with it." Rudy said puzzled. "But that still doesn't explain the cold drafts and chills."

She went to the couch and cuddled next to her husband as they stared at the glistening plaque that laid before them.

"Oh well. It doesn't matter. Tonight is a special night." Bethany said. "You really deserve that award Rudy." She was holding her husband's hand and staring into his eyes. "People are starting to see how much effort and dedication you put into your work. You have worked so hard to help to many families. You've put those families and their kids before everything in your life, including myself, to help and teach kids to be strong when facing a situation that would make adults crap their pants in fear. You have an amazing talent and gift. I love you Rudy and I can't help but be proud of you."

"Thank you." Rudy said, kissing her hand. "I think we should put it in the garage."

The couple just laughed, moved in for a kiss and continued to enjoyed their night together. After a couple glasses of wine, they eagerly went up stairs to their bedroom to continue their magical moment.

They were laughing and giggling. But Rudy's smile faltered when he and Bethany noticed bedroom window was broken, Rudy's psychology notes were on the floor and the phone was off the hook.

"Bethany don't move. Stay behind me."

"Don't you think you should stay behind me?" Bethany said in a joking matter.

"Oh, ha ha." Rudy said sarcastically. But this was no time for small jokes. Someone broke into Rudy's house and was definitely a threat to him and his wife. Now he just needed to figure out where this person was hiding.

Suddenly, they heard a noise and a few whimpers coming from the master bathroom.

Rudy walked over to the bathroom door cautiously and was shocked about what he saw. There was a young man who was possibly around 21, maybe even younger, standing in the bathroom with all his clothes off except for his underwear. He looked up at Rudy with a fearful look in his eyes, almost on the verge of tears.

Rudy, as calmly has he could looked at the young man and said "You have broken into someone's home and stepped on private property-"

"You don't know a lot of things." The young man interrupted, his voice cracking.

Rudy continued what he wanted to say, despite the interruption. "There's money and jewellery in the safe in the closet. Take as much as you want. We won't call any of the authorities if you leave calmly and quietly"

Suddenly the man started walking towards the entrance to the bathroom and startled Rudy onto his bed. Although Rudy was taken aback by the man's actions, he kept his composure.

"I don't want your money or valuables" The man said, tearing up.

Bethany looked at the man, frightened and said "Then what do you want?"

"Help!" He screamed, tears rolling down his cheeks. "I've waited for 7 years for his help and never got it!"

_What is this guy talking about?_ Rudy thought to himself. _I don't know him!_

"Who are you? I don't think I know you?" Rudy said confused.

"How can you be a hero to Seaford when you dont even remember your one of your own patients?"

Rudy stared at the supposed stranger as he tried to convince Rudy who he was.

"I was scared of what was happening to me! All you said was that I was depressed about me being in an orphanage and living with foster parents and that I was isolating myself. Possible Schizophrenia or Bipolar disorder... Self Harm... But you were wrong. I was scared! No one was there for me! People called me a freak! Because that's all I am... A freak..."

"Oh my gosh..." Rudy said in shock. "I do remember you, Frank. Frank Grey."

"You weren't there for me!" Frank yelled. "You couldn't help me! You were wrong about everything!"

"Frank, I am so sorry I wasn't there for you." Rudy said sadly. "But trust me, I'll be there for you no matter what. I-"

But before Rudy could finish his sentence, a gun went off and the bullet cascaded through the air and into Rudy's chest. Bethany screamed as he fell into the bed and and ran to his aid before hearing another gunshot. She looked in the bathroom and saw Frank lying on the floor with a bullet in his head and blood sprayed across the bathroom.

She put pressure on the bullet wound on her husband's chest hoping that he would survive.


End file.
